


The Phoenix and the Hero

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dom Ike, Eventual BDSM, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Post-Radiant Dawn, Sean Evens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd known each other longer than they had thought, and known each other well they had. But of course, it wouldn't help if they hadn't known that. He'd grown his wings, while the other trained in the way of the sword, and the children that had once been were almost completely gone. But there was still hope, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix and the Hero

_They'd known each other longer than they had thought, and known each other well they had. But of course, it wouldn't help if they hadn't known that. One had grown his wings, and the other trained in the way of the sword, and the children that had once been were almost completely gone. But hopefully, there was still as chance for the two to be as close as they were when they were younger._

* * *

"Who's there?" Ike's deep voice rang out throughout the clearing, scaring whatever nocturnal creatures had been there, but not the man.

When he was met with silence, he growled.

"Show yourself, coward!"

"Coward? It's called being smart and hiding from the enemy, but what would you know about tactics, huh, Mister Hero?" The man emerged from the shadows, and the hero was taken aback by his looks.

His skin was sun-kissed and slightly scarred, cheekbones ever-so-slightly high, eyes sharp. His left eye was a shade between hot and bubblegum pink, and his right eye was aquamarine. His hair was the same shade of aquamarine, and Ike was slightly worried how he hadn't spotted such a bright colour sooner. He was in a black top with a turtleneck and no sleeves. His pants were a dark brown, not baggy in the slightest, but it was clear there was breathing room. His boots were knee-high, a slightly lighter brown than his pants.

"Who the Hell are you?" Ike asked pointing his sword at him.

"That's for me to know, and you to eventually find out." The man paused for a moment. "You know what? Never mind. I'll just tell you what my name is. Not quite in the mood for my entire life story to be told to a stranger." The man took a deep breath. "Sean Evens."

"I've never heard of you."

"And you wouldn't have heard of some random person on the street, now would you?" Sean asked, eyebrow raised. Ike flinched slightly and shook his head.

"I suppose not."

"Exactly."

There was silence before the heterochromic man spoke up. "So, what is Crimea's hero doing here?"

"I left Crimea for good." Sean's eyes visibly widened.

"Oh... sorry, I suppose. If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Crimea? Surely--and I don't mean to sound rude I promise--the fame of a war hero can't be that bad. Tell me if I'm wrong--"

"You don't know what it was like. I left my friends and my sister behind."

"I need you for something, Ike." The glare Sean received from the hero told him he had a small amount of time to explain it. "Someone destroyed my home and killed my family and friends, and I need your help finding out who it was and taking them out."

"I don't think you understand. I left Crimea to  _escape_ the mercenary life, not to just get roped back into it again."

"There's a reason I didn't pick a random mercenary. I picked you, Ike, because you know what it's like to have your loved ones ripped away from you, war or otherwise."

"Why should I help you?"

Ike's resolve was slowly crumbling.

"I'm only asking. If you don't wish to help me, I'll understand, but... _Please_..." The clouds passed by, and the moonlight shined brighter, showing tears in Sean's eyes and on his cheeks.

Ike let out a sigh and walked towards the man, who was wiping away his tears very quickly.

"Come on, I'll take you back to where I set up camp." Sean was caught off guard when the blue-haired male took his hand. "I'll help you, but I need to know a little bit more."

"I... I don't remember anything before I was thirteen. I... I know where I had been before I turned thirteen was somewhere different, and that it wasn't my parents that raised me, but... When I  _did_ get back to my place of birth... I was forced to drink something that erased all of my memories of that place, and the people I had met." Sean explained, not once meeting the mercenary's eyes.

There was a small moment of silence before the turquoise-haired male spoke.

"So, how much do you want?"

"What?"

"You're a mercenary, aren't you? As in, you take care of jobs for money." Ike was leading Sean through the dense forest, having to cut down a few branches.

"Oh, uh..." Sean raised an eyebrow, shocked this was taking a lot of time.

"You mean you weren't thinking of draining my pockets dry? I'm impressed." Sean said, and Ike rolled his eyes.

"Keep talking, smart mouth, I dare you." Sean grinned, but shut up, like Ike had  _so subtly_ implied.

"All jokes aside though, I appreciate this." The former said as they reached Ike's small camp. Ike nodded his acknowledgement.

Sean plopped himself down by the fire, and laid down.

"You don't wanna at least sleep on the floor of the tent--" Ike stopped himself when he realized the turquoise-haired male was already out cold.

_Guess he was tired, huh?_

Ike grabbed on extra blanket from his tent, and draped it over Sean. After, he headed back to his tent, laid down on his cot, and was out like a light.


End file.
